


Smokey taboo

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, CocoRosie – Smokey Taboo, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, What Have I Done, sexy daddy Argent, song-fic, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Щось заборонене наскрізь хворе просочується в Елісон, після смерті Вікторії. Дівчина шукає тепла у свого батька. Обіймає його зі спини, мочить своїми солоними сльозами його вихідну сорочку, втупившись у надплічя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokey taboo

Щось заборонене наскрізь хворе просочується в Елісон, після смерті Вікторії. Дівчина шукає тепла у свого батька. Обіймає його зі спини, мочить своїми солоними сльозами його вихідну сорочку, втупившись у надплічя.  
Пробирається в ліжко, ніби в дитинстві і сама не може пояснити, що вона побачила уві сні. Тільки тепло Кріса заспокоює, запах такий рідний і звичний. Елісон обплітає батька, ніби ліана всіма кінцівками і затихає на деякий час. Прокидається з гучним чи то криком, чи то виттям, ніби маленьке лисеня. Вона дряпає гострими нігтиками плечі у намірі втриматися.  
\- Елі, дівчинко все добре, - трохи хрипкий голос Кріса заспокоює, заколисує.  
\- Мені страшно, Крісе, - вона не говорить "тато". Еллісон називає батька по імені, просто тому що, якщо вже й говорити тато, то тоді потрібно згадувати, що була мама. У Елісон в душі компост з відчуттів, почуттів і емоцій. Дівчині хочеться бути потрібною і захищеною, біль втрати жере серце, як черв'яки ґрунт, залишаючи лише маленькі дірочки в душі.  
Елісон відчуває себе гнійної, смердючої купою.  
\- Все добре, кошеня, - чоловік гладить шию розкритою долонею, великим пальцем пестячи ямочку на потилиці, шепоче кудись у скроню Елісон.  
І це ж не повинно збуджувати, але тупий підлітковий організм і передменструальний синдром з підвищеним рівнем гормонів з Елісон Арджент абсолютно не згодні.  
Дівчина закидає ногу на стегно батька, витискаючи свою промежину в його пах і дихає відкритим ротом, ніби у неї закладений ніс. У темряві її очі блищать зірками. Кріс стискає зуби і не вирішується відштовхнути доньку, хоча потрібно би.  
Елісон тикається, наче цуценя в жорстко окреслений рот батька, її губи ще солоні від сліз. Кріс лежить істуканом не відповідаючи на дії доньки.  
\- Будь ласка, - вимовляє Елі в його губи, - будь ласочка, будь ласочка.  
Вона зло кусає в вуста, домагаючись відповіді. Кров така ж гірко-солена, як і сльози. Арджент видихає, розмикає губи й цілує нарешті у відповідь    



End file.
